A new Dragon slayer
by shadowsneak88
Summary: Miko is a one of the toughest mages in Fairy tail but can he handle the pressure of Zeref and other dark guilds or will he end up like the rest of mages who have tried at dark guilds
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my second story check out my first one that im going to take a little bit to post on so Im giving you guys this one it is about a made up character Miko ren p.s. this is about a badass overpowered character most fights he will win There is a poll for my other story go ahead and vote.

"Human talking"

' _human thinking'_

" **Dragons talking"**

 **'** ** _Dragons thinking'_**

Pairings: Miko Ren x Erza Scarlett

Natsu x Lucy heartfillia

Ratings: T

Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail

Fairy tails newest member

Chapter 1: The strongest team ever

Tired and out of energy Miko looks up at his still standing foe his clothes are ripped and his left eye is shut from a rock slamming into it he had his fairy tattoo over his eye. The gift given to him from Erza which was chain that said Courage on it and then he looked at her body laying on the floor. She had also been beaten badly by this foe and that seemed to be all the drive he needed "Lightning Dragon ROAR". A lighting like beam came out of his mouth and hit the man who had turned his back to them and was not expecting it and was knocked down and out. Then Miko collapsed letting his body hit the floor and he to blacked out "For fairy tail" he said before closing his eyes. The next day he woke up at a infirmary and looked to see a figure next to him it was Erza. "Miko stay still using your magic like that when your out of energy is dangerous you could've died" She said angrily.

"What about midnight and the oracion seis" he said anxiously " I don't know what the hell is wrong with why are you not worried about your self" she aid confused. Then he leaned in and kissed her "I don't know but I'm only worried about you and the people destroying this world" he said smoothly knowing that when he kisses her she gets nervous. Something about the girl that when she got nervous she looked cute to him so he did it pretty often. "Also we got our asses kicked and that was our last option, now what happened after that" he said upset by admitting him self being beat at first. "They were taken and put in jail all of them even greed was thrown in" she said upset about the last thing she said.

"Can you hand me my clothes we got to go get Natsu and the others so we can go after Balaam alliance again" he said she handed him his clothes. He wore a black leather jacket and bright blue hair, underneath his black jacket was a white t-shirt he wore jeans and some boots he also picked up his katana and put it in his sheathe. After he put them on they left to talk to the master about there next move. But then he remembered he already had a mission for the group "woops sorry I forgot we already had a mission we still got to take out raven tail and im fighting Kurohebi called it" he said Pumped up for the job. "No fair I wanted to fight him" Natsu said and then all the boys erupted in arguments on who fights who but the girls broke it up eventually and then they started traveling to the desert where it was located.

 **AT THE RAVEN TAIL GUILD HALL**

"Master Dreyar they've arrived like you said sir" one of the members said "Good" was the evil master minds reaction, In the main guild hall "Where is your master don't have beat every one of you" Miko said to a guy who had just witnessed twenty of his guild members get defeated in one swipe. "Masters upstairs but you got to get through me first" a man on the stairs had said, "Kurohebi you don't know how long I wanted to fight you" Miko said ready to fight pointing his katana at the man. "If you wish to fight go ahead and make your move" he said with confidence Miko came in with a swipe from his katana and it hit Kurohebi. "If your wondering why you can imitate my moves it's my moves are so graceful it takes years to master just one attack" he said with pride. Miko swung again cutting again and again and again until Kurohebi fell to his knees and then Miko pointed his katana at him "where is your master last chance" he said. He had no remorse for killing someone evil like him but master Makarov did not like it when he killed. "Upstairs but you will never get through the rest of us" he said chuckling.

"I have friends who can handle themselves against a few thugs" and then he ran up the stairs and entered a room that had said Master Dreyar on it. "Where are you Ivan we already know your here" he said reassuring the man he was caught "so Makarov sent a boy to fight me all these years and he sends a boy to fight me" he said doubting his strength. "Enough talk the since you take the place of Makarov I'll make sure to send you home in a body bag and I'll keep your girlfriend as a prize" he said making Miko angry. Then Miko went after him with his katana swinging but missing and then Ivan struck back putting his knee in his chest and then using dark magic to hold him up so Ivan could beat on him. After a while Ivan got bored so he took Miko's katana and stabbed him in the stomach and then taking his jacket and throwing it on the ground. He let Miko dropped to the ground on his back and then walked away to sit in his throne Miko got up and used a lightning dragon roar and then took the blade out of his stomach and charged at Ivan who had gotten hit by the roar. _I don't care about my self because I have you and I have courage_ Miko thought while thinking about his chain and Erza. He stabbed Ivan who fell to his knees and so did Miko staring at each other knowing one of them was gonna die.

 **A/N: SORRY LEFT YOU ON A CLIFF HANGER COME BACK NEXT CHAPTER TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT AND LEAVE A REVIEW AND ADD ME AS A AUTHOR IF YOU LIKE SO DON'T FORGET TO FOLLOW.**


	2. The Time of Need

**A/N: Welcome back to another chapter I'm not making any more stories until I'm done with these two so this is mostly what you will be seeing also this chapter is mostly about Erza and Miko.**

 **Genre: Adventure/Drama**

 **Ratings: T**

"human talking"

 _'human thinking'_

 **"DRAGON TALKING"  
**

 _ **'DRAGON THINKING'**_

pairings: Miko X Erza

Natsu x Lucy

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN FAIRY TAIL NOOOOPE That's all Hiro mashimo

Chapter 2: Showing love

As both men stare into each others eyes nothing was said for a while "so this is how I end with a kid stabbing me with a katana wow I don't feel like sitting here any longer so" he said barely getting the words off. He pulled the katana out of his stomach and threw it to Miko "I only kill when I want to kill" Miko said grabbing his sword and using it to help him stand up. "Makarov sends his regards" he said and then he stumbled out of the door and onto Erza he was bleeding in her arms. At this moment he saw her crying so he lifted himself up and kissed her for a long time to comfort her. "Just take me to the infirmary your the leader so lead" he said trying to say something encouraging but only coming up with that.

 **At The Infirmary**

Miko woke up and looked around and saw no one this time so he got out of bed put his clothes on then someone walked in it was Erza and she looked mad she punched him in the arm and he fell to the ground. " Erza what the hell was that for" he was cut off by Erza jumping on him and kissing the two were on the ground for what felt like hours. Then he put her on the bed and the and took off his clothes and the rest is something I can't say. When they were done Miko got up and he looked at her "Miko thank you I for this I've never bonded with anyone like that" she said while blushing "That is what a relationship is about bonding and sharing affection" he said. They both laughed he put his clothes on and walked out of the room only to run into a jealous group of boys "so Miko we all want to know why does she like you like that" said Grey. "For starter I don't stand outside a door and listen in a people you pervert" he said sarcastically. "Your a real asshole you know that" said Grey

 **At The home of Miko**

 _I nearly died I got to be more careful then I just was I need to train harder and longer I cant bare to see her cry again no I won't think of her that way so lets see how many weights I got in the old closet_ he thought.

 **Head quarters of the magic council**

"We need make a elite force that can take care of problems like these" said a member of the council " The vote is 6-5 the act to make a new and elite team will go into effect" said the head council member. "Now let us begin pick out the people to be apart of this elite task force" another said. "My selection to be leader and first member Miko Rin" said one of the council members " and two people he will be taking with him will be Erza Scarlett and Natsu Dragneel. More names were announced but a specific name popped up "jellal" he had been out of jail and was going to be on the same group as Erza and Miko. "These are the people in the 1rst task force" council member said they picked more names for a second task force in case the 1rst failed.

 **Next day At The task forces base- The planning room**

"I don't trust any of these people" said Miko holding his weapon "well we just got to get used to them" Natsu said "You only said that because you want to fight them" said happy knowing he was right. Then Miko got up "well we need a plan to go after totoras and as leader I think the sneaky approach is the best one" he said knowing that Natsu wouldn't like this plan. "What sneaky why do we have to be Sneaky it's so boring" the red headed boy said with a attitude "Well maybe if you weren't a loud mouth you would like the plan" Miko said and then the boys started arguing. Then both boys got punched on the head from the silent Erza "both of you shut up right now" Erza said tired of the both of them arguing. "We will be training on our stealth and are attacks" Miko said then he saw a particular face it was jellal.

 **Task force-Practice Ground**

"I really don't trust any of these people on the battlefield" he said looking at the people he was to call a team "we don't know what there full power is so don't under estimate them Miko" Jellal said walking towards the group. "Hello Erza I got you something" said the boy giving her a rose this was the reason Miko despised Jellal. Jellal was his only Love rival he thought "thank you" she said trying to hide blushing If Miko could take out his katana and stab this guy he would do it without thinking. "Looks like we have some love tension" happy said laughing away Miko walked over and away towards a bench where he watched the two talk he knew all about they're history it seemed like no matter what they were drawn towards each other. He watch the boy give her a kiss on the cheek and a hug and then walked away to go train Miko wanted nothing to do with the two right now so he went to go and train as well. The only the two had in common was there power and there blue hair. "Dude if that was a love battle I'm gonna tell you Jellal won" said Natsu "I know this Natsu I don't need a recap" he said throwing his blade at the target hitting it dead on. Then he grabbed his blade and walked away he saw Jellal and Erza again talking later that day but he just walked passed them but then he was tripped by Jellal. He pointed his blade at the boys neck "Touch me again and I'll personally cut your head off" he said as his eye color went from green to crimson red. "Dragon breath is that a bit of jealousy or is that your breath" Jellal said but Miko wasn't playing any games and cut a little bit of his skin to show how serious he was. "I wouldn't give any more bullshit then you have to Miko since you did this.

 **Task force- Dining room**

Erza finally got the time to talk to Miko "What is wrong with you right now you never get jealous" she said shocked at his statement "clearly you and Jellal still have feelings for each other and I'm not gonna get In Between that" he said being serious.

 **A/N: Who will she choose Miko or Jellal Sorry for making it all about love but some chapters are going to be about that and a him and Jellal will be fighting over her affection**


	3. stealth and tactics

A/N: Hey guys yeah heres another chapter but im starting to think you guys aren't really commenting your just reading which is fine but if you wanna say something plz do.

 **Disclaimer: Hiro mashimo is the rightful owner of fairy tail**

 **Chapter 3: Stealth and tactics**

 **Task force base-dining room**

"Miko let's just focus on the mission ok" she said looking upset he knew he had hit a nerve "Im sorry" he said which surprised her because he rarely said sorry and if he did he meant it. He walked away without eating that night _why is she so attached to him I know what happened but every time he comes around she gets so nervous_ he thought to himself. "She's drawn to me" a voice said "Like a moth to flames" it said again "What did I tell you" he said drawing his blade "Not to hurt you and im not im simply talking" Jellal said with his white teeth shining while he grinned. "Get the hell out of here now and that's an order" said Miko with his eyes turning crimson again "Fine be that way I was just going to say that its not going to be a fair fight" Jellal said. Then he too walked away from the scene.

 **Task force-Training Grounds**

The morning training had started with being stealthy he had to show them how to work together as a team they did some basic drills and they sparred a little every one new about the gossip of Erza and Jellal and Miko "Miko you know if it would take your mind off it we could go walk" said Erza but, as she said that Miko got up and hugged her thinking she was mad at him. "I was thinking about you all last night" Miko had said then realizing she was holding something it was a wedding ring they locked eyes "Jellal gave me this" she said crying. Miko's heart had sank this magnificent bright red haired girl was being stolen. He looked at her with hurt then it quickly went away and filled with hatred and fury he brushed past her grabbed his sword and started walking towards jellal he swung his sword at him but Jellal dodged "What are you doing" Jellal said then he looked at Erza and then back at Miko "Aww you jealous much" he said "shut up you arrogant prick" Miko said swinging his sword. "Well Im planning taking her to a nice spot to have our honey moon at" Jellal said teasing. Then He looked at Miko who's skin was now scaly "You better run now" Natsu said pushing him out of Miko's way then Jellal started running But Miko was there Miko grabbed him and took his arm and putt it behind his back "while so silent you dumb jackass" he said. Then to Miko's surprise Erza was in front of him "I've decided to give him one day to prove to me that he changed" she said Miko stopped he looked around and then wander off back into to the building he walked up the stairs and looked out the window they were talking he saw Jellal reach over and kiss her then grab her ass _I fucking hate that asshole giving him a chance what the fuck I want kill him so badly why did he ever have to be hear WHO THOUGHT OF THIS TEAM_ he thought. Natsu walked up "dude you got to chill and trust her or your never going to win her over he that's why she's out there with him and not here with you" Natsu said "Maybe your right maybe I need to give her some space said Miko looking out the window to still see them kissing. They went down to go eat and to there liking it was a sub at least fifteen feet long "are you thinking what I'm thinking" Natsu said Miko shook his had yes and then they chowed down on the tasty sub both eating at least half the others walked in "What happened to the sub it was 15 feet long" Erza said surprised the boy's could eat that much "Well now it's fifteen feet gone" Natsu said laughing Miko gut up and kissed her cheek "Thanks for the meal babe" he said and walked outside to go relax he knew he had gotten to Jellal when he did this. "Miko... wait... up" Natsu said while trying to run on a full stomach "hurry up Natsu I'm going to relax" He said almost confident.

 **Task force- Park**

He heard someone walking behind him and knew it wasn't Natsu "well you gonna say something or keep following me" said Miko knowing that Erza was behind him "umm I just..it was just that...I wanted to..." she said and then was interrupted. " Erza why are you out here they prepared the food" said Jellal who had followed her "well I was just coming b..." she said only to be interrupted again "she can do whatever she pleases" said Miko calmly. " I was going to come out and sit down" she said with a smile "fine but be careful out here please I don't want my favorite girl getting hurt" he said looking Miko dead in the eye after he left it went quiet it was as if the two had not even known each other for most of their lives they looked at each other and they hugged "I'm sorry Miko he just... got me nice things and..." she said stuttering. "It's fine but I need to give you more space then what I do" he said confident **BOOM** the to didn't hesitate to run towards the smoke what they saw was Rei Sasaki he was part of one of the three dark guilds "Miko step up and meet your match now" said the man "Honestly I don't think your prepared for this fight" said Miko with a overload of confidence Miko drew his sword and cut in the air once then Rei was covered with scars he swung at Miko just to miss then he kicked and Miko caught it breaking his ankle it dropped to the ground. Then he kicked with the other foot Miko disappeared and used a lightning dragon sword barrage "AWWWWW" screamed Rei feeling defeat and collapsed to the ground.


	4. New found love

A/N: this will now be some what of a harem and it will be a lot more fights to.

 **Harem:**

 **Erza**

 **Lucy**

 **Mira**

 **Cana**

 **Levy**

 **that's it for now**

 **I don't own Fairy tail**

 **Chapter 4: new found love**

After the sudden collapse of the mans body he noticed the new recruits on the team it was Gajeel and Levy he understood putting three dragon slayers in one group but why levy. He didn't mine much because she was one of his love interests when he had join the guild she was smart and something about her he found cute he dragged the knocked out Rei to the holding center when he turned around and ran into someone. It was none other then Levy on top of him his face was in between both of her boobs embarrassed he scrambled to his feet "Im sorry I didn't mean... to umm..." he said but she had walked up to him and whispered "I know" she said and then kissed him on his cheek and walked away. He had never been more confused in his life then she went to talk to Natsu "why is Miko so nervous around me I know you know so just tell me" she said the boy was stuffing his face with cookies and other foods "umm.. well you see he uhh... used to like you" he said trying to think of something else to say instead of the truth but it came out anyway. She blushed after saying that she brushed her blue hair aside and walked again towards Miko she hugged him he was again confused "why are you hugging me" he said looking for any sign of Erza she was in the kitchen still good he thought. "I need us to talk somewhere more private" she said _she must be_ _absolutely insane_ he thought yet he stilled walked into a open room and closed the door "I know that you like me Miko but Gajeel like's me to" she said he blushed the girl was pacing back and forth saying things but he blocked them out he got up and he kissed her and she was shocked she felt the boy's blue hair and saw the passion in his eye's she locked the door walked towards him.

She took off her clothes and laid him on the bed and took his pant's and under wear off they looked at each other with lust she grabbed his cock and started to move up and down on it and with her boobs and every time the tip of his penis popped up she licked it. After two minutes of this she laid on her stomach on the bed and then she felt it enter her and she moaned he put her head into the pillow for silence and fear of attracting attention she felt him going in and out and moaned even louder then before he was about to cum but he pulled out and she quickly turned around and started bobbing up and down again he came in her mouth and she pushed back feeling it in her mouth and then she fell asleep almost immediately, he put her under the covers and got in himself the whole time he was thinking wow.

 **Next Morning**

He woke up seeing not one but two girl's in the bed with him one was Levy the other Erza there was a note next to the bed he read it and then he realized the two had already talked and agreed on sharing him. He felt great and then heard a knock on the door he got up put a t shirt on and some boxers and answered the door. "Yeah what's up" he said seeing Natsu and Jellal standing in the doorway "Where is Erza and Levy" they said simultaneously "inside in the bed why" he said glaring at Jellal he was shocked about Miko's comment then to All of their surprise Levy came to the door naked "5 more minutes" she said shutting the door and walking into the bathroom to get dressed. "So I see you and Erza talked" he said "yeah we agreed on sharing you and neither one of us would get more affection then the other. He heard another knock on the door it was Natsu again "while the girl's are getting dressed want to have a eating competition" he said hungrily "you don't ever stop eating do you damn" Miko responded "neither do you now come on" he said. They sneaked passed the rooms and into the kitchen where there was a bunch of food waiting there a long with the sound of someone eating they looked in the dining room and saw Gajeel eating a bowl of cereal they sat down the three Dragon slayers at one table. As they ate more people started coming out and then saw both of his girls sit down on both sides of him "I win Natsu you can't out eat the champ" he said "dream on you know I ate way more then you" Natsu said burping then to scare every one except the Dragon slayers there was a sound of a doorbell being rang. It was Makarov and some of the Magic council They explained that the task force was to be called back during an hour of importance and told every one to go home.

 **The Train Ride**

They laughed as both Natsu and Miko were throwing up out the window "you'd think one of them wouldn't have motion sickness" said Erza and then a blonde walked up to the group. "I heard you guy's were fairy tail members" said a voice "yeah why are you asking" Gajeel said "I wanted to join fairy tail but I didn't know where it was" she said "Im Lucy by the way" the girl said smiling. "Well welcome to the team" said Levy happily "also I was pretty amazed how cute Miko was I can't wait to meet him" she said and then Miko stopped throwing up and looked at the girl "hello I am Miko Ren the lightning Dragon slayer" he said before going back to the window to throw up and then the train came to a stop . " Welcome to our city and I hope you have a nice time in Fairy tail" said Miko with a grin both girl's knew what that grin meant so they started talking to Lucy alone he walked to the bar seeing Cana drinking her usual wine. "How much have you been drinking" he said "lost count" she replied and then he was told to come here by his Master Makarov "about Rei Sasaki he has broken out of jail and is joining back up with his guild it's a new guild with 3 dragon slayers called Dragon's Wrath" he said Miko looked at Makarov "Next morning you and five people of your choice must go and figure out all you can about this guild" he said. Miko walked into his room where he found three girl's in it one watching t.v. in chair the other's lying in the bed "hello Lucy get ready for your first mission tomorrow" he said looking at the girl.

 **Next morning**

He woke up to see Erza, Levy and Lucy all in one bed with him he kissed each girl's head before getting up and walking outside where he saw Mira standing "quite the crowd you have in there" she said "you jealous" he said she looked at him. " I don't get jealous I make people jealous" she said and walked away she was another person who he thought was lovely she walked back "so you wouldn't mine making some girl's I know jealous" he said and she knew exactly what he meant. "Give me a call anytime Miko I might just answer" she said grasping her boobs .

 **A/N: hoped you liked that chapter and if you want any more girl's in the Harem please tell me and I tried to have every girl in the Harem talk to him this chapter so i'll see you guy's next time.**


	5. Dragon's Awakening

A/N: Guess what another chapter yes sir another chapter of this I am going to try and focus on this story right now until like chapter 10 or so and then keep going with other stories I have.

 **Harem List:**

 **Levy**

 **Lucy**

 **Erza**

 **Mira**

 **Cana**

 **Hisui E. Fiore**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail**

 **Dragon's Awakening**

"so this is Fairy tail" said none other then Hisui the princess of Mongolia "well were more active around this time so where is your guards" Miko said "Don't need them when I have three Dragon slayer's in this very building" she said confident. "Im here to join fairy tail" she said "welcome aboard and what is your magic" he said "Royal magic it's actually pretty powerful" she said smiling "But mostly im here for the lightning Dragon slayer my father think's it's about time for a boy friend" she said Mira looked at Miko "I Can't make the princess jealous though just saying" Mira said making Miko laugh. He got up grabbed the princess by her hand and brought her into the room full of girl's they looked at her they were all naked except for Miko and Hisui Miko stripped down and then began to kiss the princesses had and brought her hand to his penis. She stripped down and got to her knee's the other girl's laid Miko on the bed and let him enjoy the fun. He could feel the girl's Putting their mouth's on his Cock but he could not see them he had Lucy's boobs in his face he started playing with them and sucking on them making her moan then he felt someone bouncing up and down on him it was Hisui she felt amazing. He could here her moan's getting louder. She got off and then he saw red hair cover his penis it Erza she moved up and down over and over. Started kissing Lucy then Levy and then he saw the blonde Lucy start bouncing on his cock when she got off he came on most of the girl's except Levy who he was still kissing. He got up and her a voice outside the door who ruined his fun it was Master Makarov he got dressed quickly and went outside and told Mira to go have fun in the room and she went.

"Well Miko with Hisui joining the guild we will need intel on the next move of the Dark guild" said Makarov and then he started walking away "oh and Miko get a house I don't want to here you having sex anymore got it" he said. Miko nodded and walked back into his room to see a mess of naked women "wow what have I walked into" he said and then heard the door close behind him it was Erza she was the only one dressed "you just had sex with the princess her dad is going to kill you" she said worried "he won't even know about this" he said whispering. Then he walked into his bathroom and heard the shower running he guessed it was for him and got in only to see a naked Lucy in the shower "oh didn't know you were in here" he said smiling "It's fine just turn around" she said and he did as told he felt her hug him from his back and he turned to see her crying. "Why are you crying" he said turning the shower off "I am a heartfillia my father is going to send someone to come and get me" she said still sobbing "your a member of fairy tail no one could beat us" as he said that it was a loud **Boom.** He got up and ran to out on his clothes and got out the door to see two figure's It was the two dragon slayers "who are you" Miko said but no answer Natsu, Gajeel and Miko were about to fight "We are here for Lucy heartfillia step aside and you won't get hurt" said the man the three looked at each other the all dragon roared and hit there target but it looked as if no damage applied to him. They started throwing punches but he countered them until he took Miko's sword and stabbed Gajeel and then stabbed Natsu and finally Miko and left the blade in Miko. The boy stood up even though he had a blade in him he tried to pursue the man as he saw him beating the rest of the member's and then walked out of his room with Lucy on his shoulder Miko threw a punch but was easily countered and then he pushed the sword deeper into him "nooooo" he screamed and then saw the man. Go outside with her he chased it until he collapsed in the middle of the street when he woke up he was in a bed with figures on either side of him.

It was Makarov on one side and Levy on the other side "Fucking help me up" he said still furious he got up and grabbed his clothes and ran out the door of the infirmary he pushed pass the crowd of people and was on his way out until he got grabbed by his arm. "Don't go you'll end up dead this time" it was Levy she was crying he turned to kiss her and then walked out of the doors and into the street's again. He reached into his pocket and felt a note he read it the note was from Makarov it had the coordinate's of where they held Lucy.

 **Lucy's POV**

She woke up tied to a chair she had clothes on this time though she was in a room and saw a guard outside of the door "why don't you come in and have some fun with me" she said trying to trick the guard she started sawing away at the rope with the diamond chain Miko got her she cut it as the guard walked in a lifted her shirt up she kicked him and then started to choke him. After two minutes of him not breathing she let him go grabbed a Knife he had on his body and ran she did not have her celestial key's so she couldn't just fight her way put she had to sneak. Down the hall were two guards one was sleeping the other was escorting a man down the hall towards her direction she then waited till the guard was down the hall to stab him in the throat. The man thanked her and ran off she saw that this was not a guild hall she was in it was one of those Gang hideout's lower level cops were forced to handle she grabbed the gun off of the dead body and saw he had a belt that had ammo for the gun on it. As she went down the hall she snuck passed the sleeping Guard to find her self in a room full of Guard's eating she turned to see a vent and busted it open and started climbing in and closed the vent behind her as she crawled she stopped to here a conversation about her. "Yeah those dragon's slayers brought in a hottie this time she will make a nice sex slave" a man said he had what looked like a machine gun to her dessert eagle so she kept moving. Until she saw a dark silent room she kicked the vent open and went out she saw a guard having sex with a women she was silent and then the women saw her. Lucy put her finger on her lips and mouthed a shushing noise the girl moaned louder to help Lucy sneak pass the Guard. She opened the door to a hall of dead Men and saw a figure looking at her she could barely make out who the figure was when she saw it was Miko with his blade drawn he ran to her grabbing her and hugging her "we got to take out the head guy shouldn't be a problem since" he said and then felt a bullet enter his side she screamed as they grabbed her and saw them struggling to make him stop fighting back and the they shot him in the side again and he fell they picked him up and took him into the same room she was just in the two were tied to a chair when a figure walked in. "So you think you can walk in kill my men and walk away and you it would have been best if you would have just been a good slut like you were suppose to be" the man said smacking her. "What is your name" Miko said " Antonio and to you whore it's Daddy Antonio why" he said "so when I get out and you I know which family to apologize to" he said grinning he shot Miko in his Knee cap "you might no magic but we got guns and guns beat magic" Antonio said and then he untied Lucy and undressed her and threw her on the bed "look at me your going to watch me fuck her" he said walking towards her and she started screaming and then he stripped down and grabbed her head but before he did anything he heard tow thuds. His men were on the ground dead and then he saw the boy was gone and then he saw the girl was gone "Im sorry please I wasn't going to fuck her please don't" he said before the ice dragon slayer slit the man's throat and then he saw that they had really gone and he to disappeared. He opened the door to the guild it was midnight he carried her on his back and into his bedroom and laid her on the bed before collapsing to the ground.

This woke the others who looked at him they turned on the light to see he was bleeding on the floor and then quickly laid him on the bed started treating his wounds.

 **Morning**

He woke up to see Levy on top of him sleeping she must have been afraid he was going to die he kissed the girl he loved how caring she was and to his left was Erza she had been mostly silent for a while he kissed her head as well she woke up smiling at him getting she walked to the bathroom. Waved him over as they went into the room she closed the doors stripped down and got on her knees also pulling Miko's clothes off and grabbed his penis and started her usual up and down movements and after a she grabbed his cock and put it in her pussy and he started slamming it into her she started moaning as loud as she could but beg for more after that he pulled out laid on the ground and put her on top of him again having his penis in her she moaned louder but was silenced by being pulled into a kiss he quickly put her on her knees and came in her mouth. "Miko why would you let your guard down and get shot" she said he knew she would say something like that. "I don't know how" he said and left out the bathroom to see Levy awoken by Natsu who was asking her something about a Ice dragon slayer book "I really need that book" he said begging "Im still reading it I am learning all kinds of stuff" she said "what book are you talking about" Miko said putting pant's and a shirt "It's about the the ice Dragon slayer who beat us man I really need to know his weaknesses" he said "I want to learn about it first" he said while grabbing the book and running "Get back here with my book idiot" Natsu said pursuing him "will you two shut up" said Gajeel chasing the boys he had just woken up.

 **A/N: That's where im going to end it that Ice Dragon slayer is going to be back next chapter by the way see if Miko can finally beat him.**


End file.
